List of Inspectors
The First Inspector The first inspector was played by Edward Hartles. Hartles was a veteran stage actor and surprise choice for the first Inspector. The gravitas and humor he brought to the role of a heartless, old alien looking to fill the emptiness inside him inspired many of the subsequent actors to hold the role. This was his only televised role and more information about the man is lost to time. The First Inspector traveled with teachers Irma and Bart and FE-Line. 'The Second Inspector' The second Inspector was played by Christopher Lee Lee filmed two movies while the First Inspector's televised run was still being taped and aired. These movies, which posited a half-human Inspector, are now considered alt-canon. Though Lee did not reprise the role in film or television, his radio dramas are considered quite good and, more importantly, canonical. The Second Inspector traveled with FE-Line and the old Gaelic Aiden (with an E). In the photo Christorpher Lee is showing his well known "Serious face" in his iconic finale "The Battle Simulation" 'The Third Inspector' The third Inspector was played by Bernard Fox In the photo Bernard Fox is shown taking a tea break, something his incarnation was well known for. This is taken from Season 10 Episode 1's "The Three Inspectors" The Third Inspector traveled with Mary-Sue Brown. We need more stuff to write about the third inspector. this is place holder text to keep the image between the headers. 'The Fourth Inspector' The fourth Inspector was played by Marius Goring Goring was a surprising choice for Inspector given the over-full nature of his filming schedule at the time. The Fourth Inspector is known for his crazily colored iconic ascotand knee socks, affinity for small candies (particularly gummi bears and lemon drops (some suggest that Albus Dumbledore's affection for treats and lemon drops was an homage to the Fourth Inspector)), and extraordinarily high body count. The Fourth Inspector traveled with Mary Sue, Jeffrey, Fe-Line, Layla, Lunda (short for Romanadvoratrelundar), and Veneziana. 'The Fifth Inspector' The Fifth Inspector was played by Lynda Bellingham. Bellingham is the first, and so far only, actress to take on the role of the Inspector. She later went ont to be cast in That Ripoff as an Inquisitor. The horrible hat she wore in that role was considered by many a wink to her wardrobe as Inspector. ( This would not be the first nor last time That Ripoff stole an actor from IS or gave a cameo role, such as in the case of Landlord's recent role as George the Security Guard in "Closing Time", to an Inspector) The Fifth Inspector had the absolute worst wardrobe of all the Inspectors, including a terrible hat that must be seen to be believed. She also liked ampersands, and took to wearing them in the most unlikely of places. Also, it should be noted that the metamorphosis from 4th to 5th was very difficult for the Inspector to achieve. The Fifth Inspector traveled with Veneziana and Thorough Visor. 'The Sixth Inspector' The Sixth Inspector was played by Graham Chapman. The Inspector was one of Chapman's final roles. Defying expectation, Chapman's Inspector was one of the most somber and monochrome. The extreme colors of the Doctor in That Ripoff at the time was seen as a move by the Ripoff's producers to distinguish themselves from IS. This was also the season in which some of the episodes just got weird (much to the delight of some fans. For example, the puppets in the eighth episode of this Inspector's fourth and final year. The Sixth Inspector traveled with Jeffrey. 'The Seventh Inspector' The Seventh Inspector was played by Stephen Fry Fry had one of the shortest tenures as Doctor and is best known for all of the 'what could have beens' and his associates. The scripts during this time were truly terrible and his last season ended prematurely. The Seventh Inspector traveled with Theodora "Dynamo" McRae. 'The Eighth Inspector' The Eighth Inspector was played by Steve Carrell. Carrell's turn as Inspector was an early attempt to revive the series after the disappointment of Fry's run. Carrell starred in a made-for-tv movie alongside Anne Hathaway who played his Associate, Charity Galloway. Many (though not all) fans prefer to pretend this movie never existed. The Eighth Inspector's books, which were more tightly written and not subject to horrible theatrics, are notably better. T'he Ninth Inspector' The Ninth Inspector was played by Mark Williams. Mark Williams revived the Inspector with sad humor and a genuine presence. Unfortunately, his obligations to the Harry Potter franchise cut his tenure to only two seasons. Williams also played the Inspector in a charity event with Daniel Radcliffe as his associate. Many fans were upset to learn that the combination was for the charity special only, however most forgave the writers when the new season brought in new associate, Lily Taylor. The Ninth Inspector traveled with Rory Williams in his first season. Rory's role ended when he learned how to cheat death and had to lose all of his memories as a consequence. Darvill would go on to play the exact same character on that Ripoff, with memory loss and cheating death skills full in tact. In his second season, the Ninth Inspector traveled with Lily Taylor, Captain James Haggard, Gwaednerth Smith, and Minnie Smythe. 'The Tenth Inspector' The Tenth Inspector was played by Daniel Landlord (also credited as Christopher Obi). Landlord played the first Black Inspector in the series. Landlord was a virtual unknown when cast and some fans unfairly blame him for the series's current obscurity. The Tenth Inspector is known for his coke-bottle glasses and strong character growth. The Tenth Inspector is also bookended by two of the favored Associates-- Lily and the Constable. The Tenth Inspector traveled with Lily Taylor, Minnie Smythe, Fe-Line, Mona Virtue, Joanna Martin, Fiona Finch (after being revived from her stint as stone), and Constable Horace Wigglesworth. 'The Eleventh Inspector' The Eleventh Inspector is played by Travis Richey Richey is currently most known for being the Inspector chosen to feature in the short clip in the tv show, Community. The clip, from early in his run while he still traveled with the Constable, is credited with truly reviving the fandom. The Eleventh Inspector is known for his bowler hats. The Eleventh Inspector traveled with the Constable and is currently traveling with young couple, Angie Lake and Aidan Davies. Brooke Rhapsody, a puzzle shrouded with mystery, is also part of his life.